The Harvest Princess
by Thailyn
Summary: The Harvest Princess is 14, she has only ever seen two people in her life; Oracle, and her mother Harvest Goddess. Nobody has ever seen her except for those two people. she has never left the spring, to the villagers she's just a fairy-tale but a Ash overhears her talking to her Mom, and After laying his eyes on the beautiful girl, he just has to meet her.
1. Chapter 1

Mom, Called Serenity. Yes Serenity? The Goddess said as she left the spring. How come I can't leave the spring? I want to see the other villagers and all the buildings! Serenity's eyes shone brighter with every word. Serenity…You can see the villagers during cooking festivals! That's not the same; you're the only person I get to see! Oh Serenity that's not true! Her voice was filled with trying to get this over with. I take you out to go visit the Oracle every once in a while! But Mom I'm 14! I should be able to walk around on my own! "Why do all of a sudden care about going to the villages?" The goddess looked for a distraction, an excuse to get out of this conversation. Because, I want to meet people! I mean I have a bunch of dresses! To wear to what, sit around in that darned tree?! I mean on the rare occasion someone visits the spring you make me go into the multiplayer field until they leave! She felt childish as she yelled and stomped her foot when she didn't get her way. Serenity I am your mother. I'm the only one you got. And there is only one of you, if I let you out until the world and you don't come back, where does that leave me? Finally realizing there was nothing to distract her, she gave up and sat in her tree. Exactly what I'm talking about, where would that leave YOU? What about where it leaves ME? Everyone in the villages knows about me. So my birth wasn't a secret! That leaves no reason why I can't explore! Because I said so and I'm your mom Serenity. With a typical "because I'm your mom and I said so voice" I don't think you really are. Serenity crossed her arms and put her eyes in her favorite "I DARE you to say something now" position. What? Why would you even assume that I'm not your mom? Hmm let's think. I have Black hair you have blue hair. I have green eyes and you have blue eyes! We look nothing alike! We are nothing alike! Goddess looked down, her eyes filled up with loneliness and memories. You've always looked like your dad… Serenity's eyes opened wider than saucers. My…Dad?

Ash? Ash! Look! A butterfly! A Butterfly! Catch it for me Ash! Pleeeeeeeeeease? The little girl with the blonde pig tails shrieked and tugged on her brother's shirt. Okay Cheryl calm down. Hmm? What's that noise? What noise Cheryl? Coming from the spring! It sounds like yelling…I'm going to go check it out. Cher! Wait, come back! Cher! Ash tripped over a rock and fell in between two tree's. That's when the very first two people in the world (except Oracle) had ever seen Serenity the harvest princess.

The Goddess laughed quietly. He was a handsome man Serenity. You look just like him. Every time I look at you, I see him… Mom! Mom…is… Is that why? Goddess laughed again. Yes Serenity. Your all that I have left of your Dad. I can't lose you. I need to look at you and remind myself that he was real. And not just a dream…Its selfish. But I need you Seri. I really do… As long as I have you, I have him. The Goddess was trying not to cry, not in front of Serenity. If she started to cry again, she might not be able to stop herself this time…And the Oracle might not be able to save her from her past again. To make her stop crying, to distract her. Mom… Yes Serenity? Im sorry. The goddess looked up. Her eyes were puffy, but she hadn't cried. Its okay. *rustle, rustle* Huh? What was that noise mom?

Ash tried to stand up but he couldn't stop looking, and listening. He was just to nosy. Then like a punch in the stomach he realized…he was looking at Serenity the Harvest Princess. Ash? Come on! Let's go say hi! What? Ash was still trying to rip himself away. What? NO Cher! Are you crazy! But Cheryl was already running, and after 11 years of her, Ash knew there was no stopping her. And if you can't stop them, you go with them. So Ash stood up, and went after his little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Cher! Cheryl! Ash kept yelling for his little sister but she kept running. Ash stopped and remembered something about his sister. Cheryl Marie Tanner I said STOP! Cheryl stopped. She hated being called by her full name. But she knew something's about her brother too. Ashton Joelle Caden Tanner, I will NOT stop! She crossed her arms and waited. Nice try, but that doesn't work on me. Cheryl stomped her foot, and started running again. Cheryl come back! Wait!

What noise Serenity? Goddess asked. I heard people. Serenity ran behind her tree, and Goddess went into the pond. Cheryl! Come Back! Ash fell down on the grass in front of the spring. Wait…he gasped. Cheryl was still running around the spring. Hmm…I was SURE I heard someone back here! She yelled to her brother from across the water. Yeah…Ash answered back, me to. He looked around, he hadn't just HEARD them, he had seen them. His eyes caught on a Blackish Blue braid behind the tall twisted tree, it had to be her. The girl he had saw…Serenity. But it was probably just Lillian or something, He lied. Then where is she? Cheryl was next to her brother now. Maybe she left while you were running around! Ash half yelled. Cheryl had never heard Ash yell before, and especially not at her. Her eyes opened wider, and she stuck out her tongue and started running down the mountain towards bluebell. Cheryl! Stop! Ash got up and started chasing after his sister again.

He had seen her. She knew it. She let go of her braid so that she could look over the branches to see them, and it swung from out behind the tree before she could grab it. There were two people, a girl with Blonde Pig Tails, and a boy with Brownish-Orange hair maybe a strawberry blonde color. Serenity stepped out from behind her tree, and jumped into the spring. Mom? She called. She looked around but the field was empty. She spotted a note stuck to the sign: _Serenity, I have some business to take care of with Lillian. After that I'm going to visit the Oracle. I also wanted to visit another old friend of mine. I won't be back until tomorrow evening, sorry for leaving without telling you. See you soon ~ Mom_

She wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She knew she shouldn't. But while her mom was gone, she would go exploring.

Ash slipped on his hat, and stepped out of the door. He locked the door behind him and walked out of Bluebell, He didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, not until he saw her again. He walked into the spring area and climbed up the tree from the behind. He hid in the top branch and made sure he was hidden before he looked around. Ash noticed her bright blue dress first. She was sleeping, leaned up against a tree with a book in her hand. Her braid was tucked behind her, it had caught twigs and petals, and her free hand was in the grass palm up. A violet-red Heather flower flew through the air on the breeze and landed in it. Her eyes fluttered, and Ash's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't get caught. Ash kept staring, and waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for. But he kept waiting, and staring at the beautiful might be princess below him.

Serenity woke up, she felt odd. Like she was being watched. She stood up and picked the twigs and petals out of her hair. And looked around, No-one. She had an idea. She threw the Heather into the breeze and it floated to the tree. It didn't fall back down. The boy climbed down the tree. "here's your flower back." He held out the Heather. Keep it. She said. Its natures, not mine. Well if it belongs to nature I guess we'd better give it back! The boy dropped to his knees and dug a hole in the good dirt. There! The Heather was tucked in the ground. Good as new! Ash was smiling. Yeah. Good as new, she said. She was talking to a person. Not her mom, not Oracle. A normal person.


	3. Chapter 3

Super short but REALLY good! SHOUT OUT TO TORIBOO FOR ALL THE NICE REVEIWS AND IDEAS!

Warning: You may experience an over dosage of total Gentlemanly cute sweetness from Ash!

Ash laughed. "You have stuff in your hair". Serenity's hand went to her head. "Oh." Ash sat up a little. Don't worry I can get it out. Serenity turned around and let Ash pick out the twigs and petals. When he was done he held out a some of her blue hair, and wrapped it around his finger. He opened up his fingers and the hair slipped through like water. "Beautiful…" he whispered to himself. The blood rushed to Serenity's face. He ran his fingers through her liquid hair; there were no knots or tangles. It was perfect. He moved in front of Serenity and put her hair over her shoulder. "Perfect." Ash fell back into the soft early summer grass. He crossed his arms over his chest and watches the sky. After a couple minutes, Serenity lays down to. They stay like that for hours, quiet and happy. Ash looks over to tell Serenity about a chicken shaped cloud, to see that she is asleep. A dark cloud moves in and it starts to rain. Aw Crud! He leaped for his bag and pulled out his umbrella. Ash put on his hat and scooped up Serenity. He ran under the tree which didn't really help. "She's wet; it's my fault for not moving faster. I'll have to make it up to her", he said to himself. So he opened up his umbrella and held it over her head. Ash stared at her for a while before he started to breathe again. Silently, in his head he thought: The raindrops in her hair make it sparkle…like a blue diamond. He caught himself reaching out to touch it, but yanked his hand back when it was inches from her head, like she would break if he touched her. Serenity's top lip moved to show chattering teeth. Ash wrapped Serenity in his warm, strong arms. He realized her head was getting wet and cold and put his hat on her head even though it was the only thing keeping his head dry. He didn't even know her name, but he knew he would do anything for her. A bomb of butterflies exploded in his stomach when Serenity snuggled into his chest and gripped his shirt. Her head was on his chest, they were breathing together. He ran his hand through her silky hair and let it slip past his fingertips. He promised himself silently, he promised her to; He was going to save her. He didn't know how but he would do it. He would disguise her, and take her somewhere, she could live with Cam…or Georgia, she owed him anyways. He decided to send Vaughn a letter, to come to her hair. Maybe cut and dye it. But then she wouldn't be her. And he already loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! I'm re-rating this story. It's going to be T for teens because there's kissing.

Serenity woke up cradled in Ash's arms. Ash, she whispered. Are you awake? She looked his eyes and noticed how long his eyelashes were. Ash's eyes fluttered open, and having Serenity so close to him and in his arms made him jump. They rolled through the grass and stopped at the edge of the spring. Serenity opened her eyes to see that her face was dangerously close to his. Ash was holding himself above her with his hands. I'm sorry, Serenity. He mumbled sleepily. Serenity was blurry in his eyes, he must be dreaming, he thought. So he leaned down further so that their noses touched. His hand went to her cheeks and he closed the small gap between them. He held the back of her neck and pulled her in deeper. He stood up like this and stumbled over to the tree so that her back was on the tree, Ash, Serenity tried to say when he stopped to breathe, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in. This time she let him, she put her arms around his strong neck and kissed him back. This woke Ash up completely. He pulled them apart and spouted sorry after sorry. I don't know why I did that, I'm so sorry Serenity, I didn't mean to. He ran out of the spring and to the top of the mountain where the sun was setting. Serenity ran in after him. Ash! She yelled come back! She ran up too him and hugged him. It's okay, she said, I…I...I love you. But you're a princess…I don't deserve a princess. How did you know? When did you find out?! She said. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were a princess. After I heard your conversation, I knew you were _a princess._ And it was selfish of me to kiss you because I'm just a rancher. And a princess deserves more than a rancher. Serenity closed her eyes. I am a princess Ash. But I want to be _your _princess. But…Ash started to say. But Serenity interrupted him. And I'm not taking no for an answer. They walked down the path to Bluebell together, and were just making it through the gates when Harvest Goddess and Oracle appeared in the tree. They knew what had happened. Falling in love is important, Oracle whispered to Goddess. It's a big milestone in a normal girl's life. She didn't have a normal life Goddess…let her have this. Goddess nodded her head. Okay, she whispered. A rainbow spread across the sky in Bluebell, as if The Goddess was giving them a stamp of approval. Ash and Serenity looked up at the sky, and smiled. Later on they stood up, time to go home, Ash said, The girls will want to meet you. They started walking towards his house, But Serenity looked over her shoulder and saw oracle hiding near the edge of the woods. _Thank you, _Serenity mouthed to her. Oracle winked and disappeared.

The End.


End file.
